


Patches

by Zon_Chan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, Injury, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Ned patches Peter up from an injury.





	Patches

Peter hissed in pain as Ned pressed the wipe against the cut on his chest. Ned muttered out an apology and quickly finished cleaning the cut. As Ned bandaged the deep cut, Peter sighed in relief.

"There all cleaned up." Ned spoke smiling.

"Thanks Ned." Peter nodded with a smile.

"Anytime buddy." Ned replied, putting the first aid kit away.

Peter grabbed his backpack and pulled out a clean shirt. The teen winced as the cloth brushed against the bandage. Ned left to get an ice pack for Peter's head.

When Ned returned, Peter was changed out of his Spiderman suit and into his street clothes.

Peter sat upright in Ned's bed. Ned handed the icepack over to Peter and turned on his T.V., so they could watch cartoons.

And that's how the two teenagers spent the night. Cuddled close together and relaxing after a hard day.


End file.
